Pickering Fire Services
History The Pickering Fire Company was first formed by volunteers back in 1888. It was a fully volunteer fire department. Up until the late 1970s, an air raid siren was used as the fire siren. The Pickering Fire Services became full time in 2010, as the last volunteer/paid-on-call firefighter force in Claremont was disbanded. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 2' - 553 Kingston Road :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/46036002@N05/6998884229/ Pumper 52] (532) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1050/500/30F) (SN#504111) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gopherit2/11607700264/ Ladder 52] - 2013 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Smeal (1050/500/25A/55' rear-mount) (SO#4174) :Tanker 52 - 2019 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Dependable (?/2500) :Utility 52 - 1980 Chevrolet K30 / 2000 Advance brush tender (port./200) 'Fire Station 4' - 4941 Old Brock Road, Claremont :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/46036002@N05/8657250514/ Pumper 54] - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal EHL (1050/750/30A/30B) :Tanker 54 (502) - 2000 GMC C8500 / Dependable (420/2000) (SN#TP314-500-2200-00) 'Fire Station 5 (Headquarters)' - 1616 Bayly Street Built 197? :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/knl-17/5924794371/ Pumper 55] - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal EHL (1050/750/30A/30B) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/knl-17/29840293624/ Aerial 55] - 2013 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1500/400/15A/105' rear-mount) (SO#4180) (Ex-demo unit) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/46036002@N05/6994090081/ Rescue 55] - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI walk-around rescue (SN#730) :Car 55 - 2012 Chevrolet (Platoon Chief) :Command - 2007 Chevrolet C1500 pickup :Unit 560 (Scene Support) - Dual axle trailer 'Fire Station 6' - 1115 Finch Avenue :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/knl-17/31339520382 Pumper 56] - 2015 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30A) (SO#4394) :Support 56 - 1990 International 4600 / Dependable rehab Assignment Unknown :Pumper 53 - 2018 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable (1250/840) :(540) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal pumper (1050/500/30F) (#602170) (Ex-P56) :(516) - 1996 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable pumper (1050/500) (SN#P277-5000-96) Retired Apparatus :2001 American LaFrance Eagle 148 / LTI quint (1750/300/105' rear-mount) (Ex-Aerial 55) :2000 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable pumper (1050/500) (SN#P311-1050-500-00) (Sold to Seal Cove Volunteer Fire Department (White Bay, Newfoundland)) :(518) - 1998 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable tanker (420/2178) (SN#TP305-420-9500-98) :(519) - 1998 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable tanker (420/2178) (SN#TP306-420-9800-98) (Sold to Tehkummah Township Fire Department) :1997 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable pumper (1050/500) (SN#PR293-2300-5000-97) (Sold to Wesleyville Fire & Rescue Academy) :(515) - 1995 Freightliner FL80 / Superior pumper (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1437) :1991 International 4600 / Dependable heavy rescue :1990 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1050/400/65' telesqurt) (SN#SE 1055) :1990 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1050/400/50' telesqurt) (SN#SE 1054) :1986 Mack MR686P / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 682) (Sold to Rawdon District Fire Department (Nova Scotia) :1981 International / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SF ?) :1978 Ford C900 / Pierreville quint (840/400/100' rear-mount) :1978 International CO1950B / King pumper (1050/500) :1974 GMC / MTI tanker (-/1500) :1973 GMC 6500 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) :1972 GMC / MTI tanker (-/1500) :1970 Ford C850 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Sold to Magnetawan Fire Department) :1968 Ford F750 / King pumper (625/500) :1965 GMC / Thibault pumper (625/500) Future Plans The City is planning to build a new headquarters station in the Seaton area of north Pickering. The hall will be located at the northwest corner of Brock Road and Zents Drive. Architectural plans have been drawn up, but these will be revised in 2019. External Links *Pickering Fire Services *Pickering Professional Firefighters Association Station Map Category:Durham Region Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Former operators of American LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of LTI apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus